mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Additional Images Needed
Cleavon Duvall State Park - Completed Need image of the lookout tower and maybe a couple of the ruins. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:17, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:13, May 9, 2017 (UTC) New Bordeaux Police Department - Completed Need a better infobox image. The logo is nice, but need to see if we can get a color version of it. A few more images of police officers or police department related images would be a plus too. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:31, March 24, 2017 (UTC) *Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:31, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Delvecchio Storage - Completed Need interior view, preferably showing money stash. Maybe a view of the alleyway leading to it from the street. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:02, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Baron Saturday's Fun Park - Completed Need to see if there's a way to enter in daylight and get images of park features. Perhaps waiting for daylight while doing the actual mission if possible. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:35, March 24, 2017 (UTC) The park is only supposed to be accessible in Pray on the Way Up, so unless there's a glitch that allows entry I don't think that's possible. Qstlijku (talk) 14:13, March 24, 2017 (UTC) I got an image of the park office. Do you want me to crop it myself (changing the dimensions) or upload it as is and let you crop it? Qstlijku (talk) 23:46, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I guess you can upload it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:55, May 4, 2017 (UTC) East Moonshine Camp - Completed Need daylight image of the stills, same with the west camp. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:41, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Jackson Memorial Park - Completed Need to replace main image with one taken before police tape (Real Nice Time) and get a close-up of statue before as well. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:24, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Just need close-up of statue. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:55, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:28, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Coastal Patrol Marina - Completed Need main image as well as others. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:09, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Hilltop Estates - Completed Need images of Southern Union Residence, Port Authority Officers house, house where Gabe Chauvin is and the church where Brother Simon is. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:51, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Done with all but Gabe Chauvin's house. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:19, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:15, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Ghost Ship of Jean St. John - Completed Need map image of location and description of where it's located in the article. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:44, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Baka - Completed Need an image of his death. Qstlijku (talk) 03:43, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:11, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Template:Portal Mafia III Gallery - Completed I made this gallery before the game came out and just used whatever images we had at the time, need to find new ones and possibly break them down into groups. Something like 10 characters, 10 gameplay, 5 locations, 5 vehicles, 5 concept art, etc. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:19, May 19, 2017 (UTC) *Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:27, October 30, 2017 (UTC)